1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retractable backlight assemblies, and more particularly, to backlight assemblies that are attachable to the rear section of convertible vehicles.
2. Background Art
The use of backlight or rear window assemblies for convertible tops which enable viewing through the rear of the vehicle are well-known in the art. A wide variety of mechanisms have been designed for mounting and positioning the backlights assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,035 discloses a fluid-actuated, retractable backlight panel having a pair of scissor-type arms which are connected to the panel. The mechanism provides for movement of the backlight panel in directions angular to the plane in which the scissor arms move.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,921 discloses a retractable rear window assembly wherein a spring-biased, package shelf adjacent to the window is horizontally movable. A portion of the package shelf is cammed forward by the window as the window moves by fluid power into its retracted, vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,923 discloses a retractable cresent-shaped backlight panel moves between a retracted and a raised position about an axis of rotation, as a hydraulic cylinder moves the backlight panel along an arcuate path. The backlight panel moves independent of the convertible roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,169 discloses a retractable backlight mechanism which moves the backlight panel between a retracted, horizontal position nested compactly within the body and a raised generally vertical position in tight sealing engagement with the body top structure. The mechanism is power driven by a quadrialateral regulator linkage and a pair of guide assemblies move the window between the raised and the retracted positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,747 discloses a retractable backlight assembly which includes arcuate-shaped guide tracks mounted within the vehicle on opposite sides of the backlight panel. Rollers driven by a drive motor are connected to the backlight panel and ride within the guide tracks to move the backlight panel between a raised angled position closing the rear opening in the vehicle top structure and a retracted, vertical position within the interior of the vehicle. The patent disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference.
The design of new vehicles requires optimal visiblity around the vehicle, and in particular, unrestricted rear vision. The larger backlight panels necessitate the use of sophisticated linkages which automatically rotate the backlight panel behind the rear passenger seat and for storage of the backlight panel in a compact orientation inside the vehicle.